Modern automotive vehicles make use of computer technology to accomplish a number of functions including assisting the repair technician in diagnosing problems with the unit. The part responsible for this diagnostic capability is the ECM, which stands for the “Engine Control Module”. This computer receives information from various automotive components (depending on the manufacturer) to enable the serviceperson to accurately and quickly focus on the problem that needs to be addressed. In V-8 diesel engines that have turbo systems hose connections, a closed crankcase ventilation (CCV) system is utilized. This CCV filters out oil, etc. before the re-combustion of gases and provides a closed system in order to meet Federal emissions regulations. As part of this system, a metal hose is provided that must be connected to a plastic fitting that is provided at the crankcase. The area around this connection is quite small so that little room is available for extra structures. To ensure that this hose is properly connected, it is desirable to have a sensor that is capable of determining whether this hose is properly connected. At present, there is nothing in the prior art that can detect whether the hose is properly connected; can fit within the tight boundaries available; will fail safely should the sensor malfunction, and provide an accurate robust signal that can be read by the ECM.